ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien destroyer episode 2: There were 10, now there's 20 part 1
Late at night, in the quiet town of Bellwood, something was occuring in 'The sardine' shop... CRASH! The front door was knocked off it's hinges along with the wall. A skinny velocraptor humanoid alien zoomned out of the shop, skidding to a halt. Massive spotted tentacles followed after the blue alien. XLR8: Okay, I wanted to do this the easy way... The alien, namned XLR8, ran up a nearby building at lightning fast speed, waiting patiently for the tentacles. XLR8: ... But the hard way is even better! One of the slimy tentacles attempted to slam down on XLR8, but swiftly avoided it. Tentacle after tentacle tried to finish off the speedy creature, yet none of them could catch the hyperactive alien. XLR8: Sigh, can't believe I'm saying this, even Vilgax would be better than these werird limb things! Suddenly, the symbol on his chest began to flash red beeping and flashing. XLR8: No! Not now! Red filled his body and shrank into an ten-year-old boy, Ben Tennyson. The appendages surrounded Ben, not caring who they hurt or injured. Ben: Uh oh.... After the limbs had dealt with Ben, they returned to the sardine shop. Ben was left crippled and scared. Ben: Ugh... what would I give to have a bone regenrating alien... He made his long journey back to his Grandpa's RV. Well, staggering more than walking. Finnaly, he made it to the Rustbucket. He collapsed into a heap on his bed, hoping to get a little shut eye. Max: Rise and shine! Ben: So much for that idea... He slowly raised from his bed, turning to face his Grandpa. Ben: What is it Grandpa? Max: Ben, today we're going fishing! Ben: Wait... fishing as in... catching fish in a lake? Max: Yep! Ben: Wow... so interesting... After finding Ben as Grey matter in a pile of clothes, obviously hiding from going fishing, they made their way to the dock. Not finding any fish for about 20 minutes, Ben just gave up hope. Max: Isn't this fun Ben? Ben: If you mean that this is legitmatly boring, then yes. Max: Aw, c'mon Ben! You need to get out more than just playing video games all day! Before Ben could reply in his sarcastic manner, something occured in the water. Bubbles emerged to the surface until gigantic octupus tentacles erupted from the water, driplets of water splashing all over the dock. Ben: GASP! It's those octupus things that I fought last night. He powered up the Omnitrix, hoping for an alien called Ripjaws. Ben: Time to take a dive! He slamned down on the dial his DNA merging with, what he thought was, Ripjaws.Instead he transformned into a short red fish alien, resembling Ripjaws. ???: A new alien? Let's just hope this one can swim! The newly unlocked alien took a running start and plunged into the water. Minature fish swam away from the humanoid specimen. Upon impact on the water, Ben glowed a blinding green. His body grew bigger and expanded. Hands turned into propellers and legs joined to make a back proppeler. The green dissappeared to reveal a red submarine. ???: Woah! How'd I... (sniffs)... Man! I stink of fish! Fishbait! Ignoring the fact of his smell, he made his way through the lake the propellers kicking and boosting him through the water. Sorry if this fanfic was a bit rushed but expect the next part to be longer. Thank you for reading Ben 10 fans! Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar